Bastardo
by sorgin
Summary: Fue Ned quien la encontró en aquel lecho que olía a sangre y a rosas, quien protegió su honor y guardo su secreto. Y fue por ello que Jon nunca supo quienes fueron sus verdaderos padres.


Los gritos de la mujer inundaron el lugar. Aquella pequeña estancia que olía a sangre y rosas pronto se vio sobrepasada por las comadronas que entraban y salían rezando en alto a los siete. Una tras otra, suplicaban en vano ayuda a sus guardianes sin que ninguno de ellos mostrara la más mínima piedad en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando la esperanza, escasa en aquellos convulsos tiempos, se hizo presente por medio del acero y el hierro. Fue un hombre a caballo, seguido por una minúscula compañía de jinetes, quien cambio la dicha de aquella torre infestada de dolor y sufrimiento. Un joven que no conoció la paz ni el descanso hasta haber alzado aquella meta que creyó no ser capaz de encontrar. Sin embargo, su dicha se tornó en pesar al contemplar la imagen que sus ojos le ofrecieron.

Día tras día cabalgo largas jornadas al sol, buscando bajo las piedras las huellas de la hermana a la que tanto amaba y de quien le habían privado de su presencia. Y por fin, después de meses de desolación y desasosiego una mísera e insignificante pista surgió frente a él como una estrella luminosa cuyo haz de luz fue capaz de seguir. Los hombres contaban la historia de la joven y bella Stark que, habiéndose proclamado la más hermosa de las mujeres, solo pudo convertirse en un ser perseguido por la desgracia. Fue su belleza la que la condeno a sentir la pasión de un príncipe sobre su cuerpo, y quien la arrebató de su hogar, su familia y todo recuerdo conocido.

Fue en Harrenhal donde la dicha se vio truncada y los dioses decidieron un destino incierto burlándose de la suerte de los mortales. Fue allí donde un príncipe draconiano humillo a su propia esposa al rechazarla y expresar sin pudor su deseo por una joven norteña. Fue él, el hombre acostumbrado a ser obedecido, quien meses después la encerró en la torre de la Alegría mientras sus noches se transformaban en tristes horas en vela y su tripa crecía al paso de las lunas.

Allí, tumbada en el lecho perfumado de polvo y miedo la entro el recién estrenado señor de Invernalia y abrazo su escuálido cuerpo como quien toma un tesoro de insegura dureza. Fue ella la primera en sonreír, en tratar de restar importancia al final que debía acontecerla, aunque el miedo estaba grabado en sus pupilas. Apretó las manos de su hermano y con la frente ardiendo y la voz debilitada le arranco una promesa que sabía le pesaría en el corazón.

\- Por favor … -Pronuncio débilmente. – ¡Prométemelo! – Sus suplicas se convirtieron en gritos ahogados y él solo pudo llorar buscando las palabras que no creyó ser capaz de pronunciar.

\- Lo juro por mi honor. -Dijo al fin sacando las fuerzas de donde no las había.

Y así, en paz, ella se dejo morir. Dejo de luchar por vivir en un mundo en el que no sería bienvenida, dejando tras de sí el recuerdo de su propia estirpe.

Tuvieron que llamarle, sacudirle y separarle las manos de las frías extremidades de su hermana. Y solo cuando escucho el llanto de la pequeña criatura que la comadrona le entrego se vio capaz de recobrar el sentido común. Lo estrecho entre sus manos y con voz ahogada llamo a su hermano para confesarle todo lo que había pasado en aquella triste estancia.

Fueron sus espadas las que acabaron el trabajo silenciando para siempre las gargantas de aquellas quienes habían atendido a la parturienta. Un secreto escondido, uno que no debía salir de aquellos muros ni siquiera por un error. Así se juraron ellos y así cumplieron. El mayor con la vida comenzada tomo al pequeño niño y lo llevo a su casa, a su hogar, haciendo creer a todos que era suyo, su pequeño bastardo, su más triste error. De esa manera soporto el reproche silencioso de su esposa y el odio que ésta demostró al pequeño, quien creía erróneamente que era hijo de una amorosa rival.

Así también el segundo hermano, que aún no había sido capaz de conocer el mundo se vio exiliado lejos de él. A través de las nieves perpetuas y de los vientos helados llego hasta los confines de la tierra y su destino quedo unido al del Muro. Una vida sin familia, sin recuerdos ni pasado. Un lugar donde olvidar lo sabido y enterrar los secretos.

Ned lo crío y Jon creció. De niño a joven y después a adulto. Fue sirviente de su propia casa y convertido en cuervo para proteger la memoria y la pureza de una mujer que eligió el honor sobre todas las cosas. Se convirtió en Lord Comandante y vio a sus hermanos caer. Y a pesar de todas aquellas penurias no dudo en proteger la tierra que le vio nacer.

Quizás si Ned hubiese sabido todo lo que le esperaba habría sido capaz de romper la promesa que tantas desgracias le acarreo. Les habría sentado en la mesa a él y a su esposa y les habría confesado la única y cierta verdad. Que era su sangre, porque era hijo de su hermana. Que fue ella quien rompió su castidad pues, aunque fingía no concebir amor en Robert Baratheon lo cierto es que se había entregado a él sin haber recitado los votos que la atarían en matrimonio. Le habría hablado de la furia de Rhaegar al saber de esa relación y de como la había tomado a la fuerza para después encerrarla esperando con ansiedad que el hijo que albergaba en su vientre fuese de él y no del pequeño y juerguista noble.

Pero Rhaegar se equivocó, al igual que lo hicieron él y Lyanna. Ella por querer conservar su honor una vez muerta y él por permitírselo. Debió decirle la verdad, que era el rostro del joven Robert el que veía cuando le miraba siendo niño. Que su cabello era negro como el del rey. Y que su herencia era un trono forjado con las espadas de los caídos. Pero ya fuese por amor o por honor Ned se fue sin pronunciar una sola palabra y Jon quedo sin saber nada.


End file.
